


Enormous

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Drabbles, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertemuan mereka kala itu membawa keajaiban besar dalam lini masanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enormous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakajimayumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimayumu/gifts).



Nakajima Ayumu © Jinan  
male!Megumare Hikaru © Me  
_Is prohibited to use our original characters for commercial purposes._

* * *

 

**[int]**

Seorang gadis menjejak di atas tanah basah. Musim dingin telah memasuki minggu ke dua, dan seisi Jepang telah positif tertutupi butiran putih yang dingin itu. Napasnya membentuk sekepul asap. Pipi dan hidungnya yang sesekali ia gosok itu memerah. Sedingin-dinginnya musim hujan di Indonesia, tidak sampai membuat kulitnya mati rasa begini.

Yah, salahnya juga sih. Sudah tahu atmosfer sekitar membeku, masih saja ia memaksakan diri berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Tapi bukan Ayumu namanya kalau hanya berdiam diri di rumah setelah pindah ke daerah baru— _Aku harus bergegas mencari teman_ , begitu yang dia katakan pada Ibu dan Ayahnya saat tiba di rumah baru mereka.

Tapi gadis berjilbab biru muda itu agaknya menyadari bahwa tekadnya berujung sia-sia. Tak ada seorang pun yang ia temui di antara salju-salju ini. Semuanya terlanjur nyaman menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing, sepertinya.

Ayumu menghela napas, sehingga muncul kepulan asap lain dari udara yang diembuskannya. Ia baru saja memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang kebetulan tersedia di pinggir jalan ketika bola mata sewarna madunya menilik seorang pemuda ... atau anak-anak? entahlah, yang jelas orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang ganjil menurutnya.

Dia naik ke pagar pembatas jembatan—tak jauh darinya—kemudian duduk di sana selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri di pagar itu.

"E-Eeehh?! Hei, jangan berdiri di sana! Aduh, gawat ..." gadis itu misuh-misuh sendiri. "Hei, kamu! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Sosok yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya itu menoleh pada Ayumu, yang tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya karena tertutup tudung jaket abu-abu. Tampaknya ia terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia berpaling lagi ke arahnya semula dan bersiap menjatuhkan diri.

_Gawat! Dia betulan mau bunuh diri!_ pekik gadis itu dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berlari, menerjang sosok tersebut.

"Tidak! Jangan …!"

_GREP._

"Ughhh ...!" Ayumu berusaha menahan bobot tubuh itu—yang ternyata lumayan berat untuk ditanggungnya seorang diri. Si Gadis Berjilbab membuka satu matanya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh mata yang lain, hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan helaian sewarna kacang dan sepasang _garnet_ yang berpendar ...

... Juga keterkejutan yang tersirat di raut wajah manis itu.

Ayumu sempat diam tak berkutik hingga pada hitungan ketiga ia tersadar akan posisi mereka yang berbahaya. Gadis itu mengerjap dan menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir imaji-imaji yang memenuhi benaknya barusan.

"Kamu bisa naik?" tanyanya kemudian pada sosok itu.

Sorot mata _garnet_ nya berubah tajam. Raut wajahnya berubah tak senang. "Lepaskan aku ..." ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

"Eh? Tapi nanti kamu—"

"—Aku bisa naik sendiri. Lepaskan!"

Permata madunya mengerjap. Agak tertohok dengan nada yang menusuk itu namun biarlah. "Oke, aku lepaskan," gadis itu berujar dan melakukan hal sesuai permintaan.

Si Rambut Kacang yang ternyata telah berpegangan pada besi pagar itu merangkak naik dan melompat, mendarat sempurna di samping Ayumu, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa ia pun hadap kanan bubar jalan.

"... Hei, di mana _terima kasih_ nya?"

Anak itu terus saja melangkah, menulikan dirinya. Si Gadis Berjilbab mengerutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Mencoba menghilangkan nyawa sendiri itu tidak baik, Tuan Rambut Kacang! Tuhanmu sudah memberikan jatah umur yang pas untukmu, jangan dikurang-kurangi!"

Dan ... yap. Anak itu berhenti. Dia bahkan menoleh, menyipitkan matanya.

Dalam hati Ayumu kegirangan karena berhasil menarik atensi anak yang membuatnya _keblinger_ itu. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Aku Nakajima Ayumu. Kalau kaupunya masalah selesaikanlah baik-baik, bukan dengan bunuh diri," ujarnya, sedikit lebih ramah dari yang tadi.

Lelaki itu membisu sesaat, kemudian ia menyentuh ujung _hoodie_ nya. "Megumare Hikaru ..." ia membalas sembari menutupi surai kacangnya. "... Dan aku tak butuh nasihatmu," lalu berbalik badan dan pergi.

 

* * *

 

**[1/8 : Those Irritated Eyes]**

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahannya ke Negeri Sakura, dan kini ia tengah menikmati butir-butir salju turun dari balik jendela kelas. Agak janggal sebenarnya, masuk sekolah di tengah-tengah semester begini, namun apa daya? Daripada harus menunda hingga tahun depan, bisa-bisa keburu lumutan.

Dan omong-omong, salju berikut segala dingin yang berusaha merangsek ke seragamnya ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Ayumu pada sosok yang ditemuinya tempo hari—Megumare Hikaru, eh?

Ada beberapa hal yang hanya dilihat sekejap namun langsung terekam jelas di benaknya. Rambut yang helaiannya sewarna kulit kacang itu—warna yang cukup jarang ditemui oleh Ayumu mengingat rambut orang Indonesia keseluruhannya berwarna hitam dan rambut orang bule kebanyakan cokelat atau pirang kuning—wajah polosnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi menyebalkan, semuanya.

Terutama tatapan iris _garnet_ nya yang tampak jengkel ... dan rapuh?

Serius, bahkan dari perawakannya yang kurus, aura suram yang menggantung di sekitarnya, ditambah raut wajah yang ditekuk itu membuat Ayumu yakin kalau anak itu rapuh.

Jika tidak, kenapa juga dia repot-repot berusaha menghilangkan nyawanya secara sepihak?

Sebut saja dia sok tahu, tapi gadis itu yakin kalau kemarin-kemarin itu Hikaru (boleh sebut namanya saja tidak?) sedang memikul beban yang berat.

Ah ... dia jadi ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan sosok ajaib itu ... Eh, tunggu, jangan-jangan dia malah sudah tiada?

_Duh, apa sih kamu, Ayumu ... enggak mungkin juga lah ..._ ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sembari tertawa geli.

_Eh, tapi ... kalau betulan gimana, ya ...?_

(Hari itu juga sepulang sekolah, Nakajima Ayumu kembali menerjang dingin untuk menuju tempat bersejarah dalam momen hidupnya.)

 

* * *

 

**[2/8 : Because I do]**

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oh, tentu saja. Orang mana yang mau menyengajakan diri datang ke tempat ini? Hanya Ayumu saja.

Gadis berjilbab itu melirik ke bawah, ke arah sungai beku, kemudian melihat lagi ke depan. _Nihil,_ pikirnya. Ia pasrah mengangkat bahu dan berbalik—

"Whoaaaa ...!"

—Hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh sosok yang juga dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Eh? Hikaru-kun ...?" itu Ayumu yang pertama bersuara.

Sosok itu mengerjap dua kali. "Kamu lagi?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Lho, kamu ngapain di sini? Hooh ... jangan-jangan mau coba bunuh diri lagi, ya?!" cecar Ayumu.

"Ha? Siapa juga? Jalan ke rumahku memang lewat sini!" balas Hikaru sengit.

"Y-Ya sudah ... biasa aja dong ..." rutuk gadis itu pelan seraya menggembungkan pipi.

Hikaru mengerutkan dahi. _Garnet_ nya memindai gadis yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Seragam itu ..." satu jarinya menunjuk. "Kamu sekolah di Arashiyama?" ia bertanya.

"Oh. Iya," Ayumu mengangguk singkat. Kemudian ia tersadar kalau anak di hadapannya ini memakai seragam yang dipakai siswa-siswa di sekolahnya. "Lho? Ternyata kamu juga, ya? Kelas berapa?"

Tanpa sadar atmosfer di sekitar mereka menghangat dengan sendirinya.

"Kelas 3-2," jawab Hikaru sembari membenarkan syal motif kotak-kotak hitam merah yang melingkari lehernya.

"Hee ... ternyata kamu _Senpai_ ku. Kupikir kita setingkat. Aku kelas 2-1," gadis itu berkata dengan wajah cerah. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hikaru-san? atau Hikaru-senpai?"

"Pa-Panggil Hikaru saja," lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya yang memanas. "Uh ... jadi ... Nakajima-san—"

"—Ayumu saja."

Hikaru menatap gadis di hadapannya, sedikit bingung. "... Oke, Ayumu-san," ujarnya kemudian.

"Ya? Ada apa?" gadis berjilbab itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku ... masih banyak urusan …” ucapnya, sedikit ragu. “Jadi, sampai nanti," ia pun melambai sekilas lalu berjalan melewati gadis itu. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara bernada penasaran.

"Buru-buru sekali. Kamu bukan mau bunuh diri lagi, 'kan?"

"Haaa? Sudah kubilang tidak, 'kan?! Lagipula apa pedulimu?!" Hikaru membalas dengan sengit.

"Tentu. Tentu aku peduli," matanya menembus sang _garnet_. Menyisipkan manis madu di antara pedas jahe. "Bukankah sudah kodratnya sesama manusia untuk peduli satu sama lain?"

Untuk kali kedua, Ayumu mendapati _garnet_ itu berpendar—menampilkan secercah harapan.

 

* * *

 

**[3/8 : Thing on Your Head]**

Jadi di sinilah mereka di selanjutnya, diterpa semilir angin khas musim semi yang harum, dihujani kelopak sakura merah muda cerah, duduk di bawah sinar mentari yang tak terlalu terik sambil menikmati bekal makan siang.

Hikaru, duduk bersila meskipun ada di atas bangku taman, bersantai menikmati roti isi selai kacang favoritnya. Kira-kira dua hasta di sampingnya ada Ayumu yang tengah menikmati makanan Indonesia kesukaannya; sop iga.

"Enggak susah apa, makan makanan berkuah begitu?" Hikaru berkomentar setelah menelan kunyahan rotinya.

"Hm? Enggak juga," Ayumu menyendok suapan terakhirnya. Hikaru masih memerhatikan gadis itu seksama.

"Hei, sejak awal bertemu, aku penasaran ..." telunjuknya sedikit lancang mengarah pada kepala Si Gadis. "Apa sih yang kaupakai itu?"

Ayumu, yang sedang menutup kotak bekalnya, terdistraksi dengan pertanyaan itu. Senyuman dengan sedikit rasa bangga tersirat di wajahnya. "Ini?" ia menunjuk kain jilbabnya. "Namanya jilbab ... atau hijab, kamu boleh sebut. Dalam aturan agamaku, perempuan wajib memakai ini," jawabnya.

Lelaki itu manggut-manggut. "Jadi perempuan Muslim harus menutupi tubuhnya seperti itu ... atau hanya untuk melindungi dari dingin saja? Sekarang 'kan masih musim semi ... kalau nanti musim panas apa kau akan membukanya, Ayumu-san?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! Berjilbab adalah salah satu ibadah ... dan ibadah itu harus dilakukan setiap saat, tidak hanya dalam waktu tertentu saja."

"Hee. Begitu, ya …" raut wajah Hikaru menampakkan ketertarikan. Ia kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, benda bernama jilbab itu ... mereka membuat perempuan Muslim jadi lebih cantik," ujarnya seraya melempar senyum.

Ayumu membisu sesaat. Sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Senyuman juga termasuk ibadah, lho. Dan kamu melakukannya dengan baik, Hikaru-kun."

 

* * *

 

**[4/8 : Blessed Light]**

Cerah. Benderang. Menyilaukan.

Yang orang tahu, cahaya sifatnya seperti itu. Ibunya pun tahu. Ayahnya apa lagi.

Dia diberi nama yang berarti cahaya agar ia bisa menerangi sanubari orang lain dengan hangat sinarnya.

Awalnya dia seperti itu ... namun radiasinya meredup kala Ibu dan Ayah berpulang.

_Cahaya_ nya bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Kehilangan berkat dan kuasanya untuk gemilang.

Hingga gadis itu datang.

"Selamat pagi! Jepitanmu bagus sekali!" dia berujar riang pada kawan sekelasnya.

"... Eh?" kawannya yang disapa hanya terbengong-bengong. "T-Terima kasih _,_ Megumare-kun ..." cicitnya pelan. Pipinya memerah.

Dia hanya melempar cengiran sembari melambai sekilas sebelum berlari kecil ke kelasnya—dan kembali menyapa siswa-siswi yang bertebaran di koridor.

"Oh, Hikaru. Semangat sekali, eh?"

"Se-Selamat pagi, Hikaru-kun!"

"Hikaru-senpai kalau tersenyum manis sekali ..."

"A-Apa Megumare Hikaru baru saja tersenyum dan menyapa kita semua?!"

Macam-macam reaksi mereka ... tapi yang jelas, mereka tentu senang. Satu cahaya yang sempat teredam kembali kemilau dan memancarkan radiasi semangat pagi.

Dia, masih dengan senyuman merekah, menghentikan lari kecilnya, termangu sesaat di depan tangga.

Menilik jauh ke ujung sana, mendapati sosok gadis berjilbab menoleh dan melambai ke arahnya dengan sapaan "Hei, selamat pagi!" menggema dari sudut koridor hingga ke gendang telinganya.

Senyumnya semakin melebar. Telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat berdampingan—mengisyaratkan angka dua.

Dua kali gadis itu menyelamatkannya, menjadikannya cahaya yang diberkati untuk menerangi hati orang-orang dengan hangat sinarnya.

 

* * *

 

**[5/8 : Trigger]**

Biasanya Ayumu selalu bercerita apa pun pada Hikaru. Tentang dakwah islami yang dibacanya di media elektronik. Tentang kesehariannya ketika masih tinggal di Jakarta, bagaimana ia harus bangun pagi sekali demi menghindari macet yang tak bisa dikompromi, bagaimana kebiasaannya di sekolah, bagaimana dirinya berteman dengan anak-anak di sana, semuanya.

Namun yang satu ini ...

_"Ayumu, kamu masih ingat, 'kan, teman Mama yang pengelola pusat studi Quran di Tangerang itu?"_

_"... Ya, kenapa memangnya, Ma?"_

_"Kamu mau enggak Mama daftarkan ke situ? Nanti sekalian lanjut proposal Dai Cilik-mu yang sempat tertunda."_

_"Mau aja, sih. Tapi sekolahku di sini gimana?"_

_"Tenang! Mama udah ajukan proposal pertukaran pelajar ke sekolahmu!"_

_"Heee?! Memangnya sampai tahunan? Enggak, 'kan?"_

_"Umm ... paling sebentar sih ... tiga tahun?"_

_"... Ya?"_

Gadis berjilbab itu termenung sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya. _Mug_ berisi susu murni di hadapannya yang sempat mengepul kini tidak lagi terasa hangat. Permata madunya konsen memerhatikan tiap-tiap kelopak bunga jatuh dan dipermainkan angin, sembari memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada lelaki jauh di sana itu—

—Yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

_[Ayumucchi, mau ke toko buku tidak? Ada diskon_ manga _yang kamu suka itu lho, apa sih judulnya? Terserah deh. Kalau mau, kutunggu di taman biasa ya!]_

_'Ayumucchi'? Sejak kapan ...?_ ia terkekeh pelan. Jemarinya kini menari di atas _keypad_ , mengetik pesan balasan.

_[Judulnya_ Kagerou Days _... dan, oke! Aku ikut! Jilbab putih,_ sweater _biru, rok abu, ya!]_

Sesaat, sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat perenungannya, gadis itu meneguk susunya hingga habis. Sudah dingin, dan rasanya sedikit hambar. Ia tersenyum tipis.

_Mungkin Hikaru-kun akan seperti itu jika dia tahu ..._

Biarlah sekali ini dipendam saja. Ayumu tak ingin menjadi pemicu hilangnya semangat hidup anak itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

 

* * *

 

**[6/8 : Untouched]**

Beberapa bulan mereka berteman, bersama di momen-momen tertentu, walau kelihatannya diam tak acuh sesungguhnya Hikaru memerhatikan betul gerak-gerik kawan gadisnya ini.

Seperti ... dia yang lebih suka berjalan sehasta di belakangnya—atau terkadang bersampingan namun dengan jarak tak terjangkau kepal tangan. Dia yang sering menundukkan pandangan saat berbicara dengan lawan jenis, termasuk dirinya. Dia yang menolak dibantu saat naik bus, berkilah dengan kalimat "Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri." dan sebagainya.

Pernah sekali Hikaru bertanya soal ini, dan Ayumu hanya menjawab kalem. _"Dalam Islam, lelaki dan perempuan bukan_ mahram _tidak boleh saling bersentuhan. Kami juga diharuskan menjaga pandangan satu sama lain agar terhindar dari hawa nafsu."_

Dan hari ini ia kembali melempar pertanyaan yang menggelitik pikirannya sejak saat itu.

"Hei, Ayumucchi. Katamu laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan _mahram_ tidak boleh saling menyentuh ..." Hikaru memulai, sambil mengaduk _milkshake_ cokelat biskutnya.

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Lalu ..." anak itu memberi jeda ketika ia menyeruput minumannya. "Bagaimana caranya agar lelaki dan perempuan ini bisa menjadi _mahram?_ "

Ayumu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Menikah? Karena Papaku _mahram_ terhadap Mamaku," jawabnya.

"Hee ..." lagi-lagi anak itu nyengir. "Jadi untuk bisa menyentuhmu aku harus menikahimu dulu?"

"..." gadis itu menjatuhkan kentang gorengnya.

Hanya suara TV ditambah sedikit deru mesin pendingin ruangan dan kendaraan lalu lalang di luar sana yang mengisi atmosfer. Ayumu mengerjap dua kali, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"... Hikaru-kun, coba ulangi?"

 

* * *

 

 

**[7/8 : Nightmare]**

Awal tahun lalu, ketika angin dingin masih menderu, Hikaru yang masih duduk di tingkat dua untuk pertama kalinya melarang sang Ibunda menjejak keluar rumah.

_“Ibu_ , _mau ke mana sih? Kenapa harus ikut dengan Ayah segala? Nanti aku di rumah dengan siapa?”_

Ia merajuk—walau seharusnya tak lagi terlihat lucu karena usia remaja dan pubertas yang telah dialaminya—sampai dengan sengaja menahan ponsel, _tablet_ , koper, atau apa pun itu supaya Ibunya mengurungkan niat untuk mengikuti sang Ayah yang akan dinas ke luar kota.

_“Hikacchi ...”_ suara lembut Ibunya terdengar. Surai kacangnya diusap pelan. _“Ibu_ _‘kan sudah bilang, hanya sebentar, kok. Lima hari paling lama. Ayah_ _sudah kepayahan kalau harus menyetir sendiri sampai sejauh itu ...”_

Empat siku-siku terbentuk di sudut dahinya. _“Lalu kenapa? Sopir ada. Kenapa harus ditemani Ibu_ _segala? Lagipula akhir minggu ini ada pekan kreativitas siswa, orang tua harus hadir. Aku yakin Ibu_ _pasti capek dan tidak akan datang—ah sudahlah,”_ anak itu beranjak. Meletakkan ponsel dan _tablet_ milik sang Ibu di atas meja dan berjalan sembari menghentakkan kaki.

Sebelum membanting pintu kamar, lisannya sempat mendesiskan sesuatu.

_“... Kalau pergi, pergi saja. Tak usah kembali lagi.”_

Selanjutnya, dering telepon berikut suara berat yang menyatakan kedua orang tuanya ditemukan tidak bernyawa setelah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas menjadi penghujung mimpi buruk yang menghempas Hikaru secara paksa untuk terbangun dari tidurnya—menyisakan napas memburu, keringat dingin, dan keinginan untuk menghilang dari muka Bumi.

Dan barusan, mimpi itu kembali menghantui ... dengan figur baru yang menggantikan orang tuanya, dengan akhir yang tak setragis sebelumnya.

Namun sesak yang mencekiknya tak jauh berbeda.

Hikaru meremas kuat dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Pikirannya otomatis tertuju pada satu orang.

_Ayumucchi ..._

 

* * *

 

**[8/8 : You cannot Reject]**

Hiruk pikuk bandara tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Hanya berkawan sebuah koper besar berwarna abu-abu dengan logo _brand_ ternama di bagian depannya, satu gelas karton berisi susu cokelat yang masih menguarkan harum khas kakao, dan sebuah ponsel, Ayumu terlena dengan dunianya sendiri.

Ibu jarinya sesekali bergeser di atas layar yang menampilkan isi galerinya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya selalu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit setiap kali permata madunya memindai foto-foto yang tersimpan di sana.

Ada beberapa foto dia bersama teman-temannya ketika di Indonesia, bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di Arashiyama, ada juga foto orang tuanya saat sedang beres-beres ketika baru pindah.

Dan sepuluh foto terakhir adalah fotonya bersama Hikaru di kafewaktu itu. Senyumnya sedikit memudar. Sorot matanya yang semula berbinar kini hanya menjadi sebuah pandangan teduh saja.

Teman-teman di Arashiyama tentu tidak masalah dengan ‘pertukaran pelajar’nya ke Indonesia.

... Tapi anak ini?

“ _Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre boarding announcement for flight unit 11K to Singapore – Indonesia. We are now inviting you to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready ...”_

Ayumu mengerjap, sedikit terusik dengan pengumuman yang menggaung di setiap sudut bandara. Tangannya merogoh tas kecil yang ia kenakan dan mengambil tiket pesawatnya sembari melirik jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.15.

_45 menit lagi ... mungkin masih sempat ..._

Gadis berjilbab itu pun berlari keluar dari bandara sembari menyeret koper besarnya.

 

Sementara Hikaru, masih terpengaruh mimpinya semalam, hanya terbaring menghadapi langit-langit kamarnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Lagipula ini hari Minggu, bersantai barang sejenak saja tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?

Itu yang dia lakukan sebelum mendapat satu pesan singkat dari Ayumu—

_[Selamat pagi_ , _Hikaru-kun. Sudah bangun? Hehehe maaf mengganggu tidurmu ya ..._

_Omong-omong hari ini aku mau ke Indonesia lho.]_

—Yang membuatnya terlonjak bangun seperti dihentak kasurnya sendiri.

“A-Apa ini?!” Hikaru berdiri dengan berang. Dilemparnya ponsel ke kasur dan ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka kuyunya dan menyikat gigi. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar dan berganti baju. Disambarnya jaket abu-abu yang biasa ia kenakan. Setelah mengantongi ponsel ia pun berlari keluar rumah.

Sampai di jalan besar dekat rumahnya, Hikaru berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas. “Hhh ... bisa-bisanya dia pergi ... hhh ... tanpa berkata apa-apa ... hhhh ...” ia merutuk sendiri sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menoleh ke kanan, mencari taksi atau siapa pun yang lewat untuk bisa ditumpangi.

Nihil. Jalanan ini bahkan masih terlalu sepi hingga Hikaru bisa saja berguling-guling di tengah jalan tanpa takut tertabrak ... tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk itu.

Hikaru mendecih. Mau tak mau ia kembali berlari. Bandara itu jauh sekali dari tempatnya saat ini. Mana mungkin dia cepat sampai ke Narita dengan hanya bermodal dua kaki.

_Tapi ..._ anak itu berpikir. _Kalau hanya diam dan menunggu tumpangan lewat di jalanan sepi begini sama saja pergi ke Narita dengan merangkak!_

Dan di saat genting begini, bisa-bisanya dia lupa di mana letak Bandara Internasional Narita.

“Aku harus ke mana? Lewat mana? Apa ada jalan tikus? Ah, sial! Paket dataku habis!”

Hikaru mencoba menghubungi Ayumu dengan sisa pulsanya. Namun yang menjawabnya bukan suara riang gadis itu, melainkan nada formal dari operator yang menyarankan dirinya untuk meninggalkan pesan.

“Jangan-jangan dia sudah di dalam pesawat? Tidak ... tidak ... tidak mungkin! Jangan sampai! Agh, Ayumucchi ...!"

Limabelas menit terbuang, dan ia telah tiba di jalan besar selanjutnya—kali ini lebih ramai. Hikaru berhenti sekali lagi dan terbatuk-batuk. Seumur-umur dia baru pernah berlari sejauh itu; biasanya, ‘kan, dia hanya mengurung diri di rumah. Di saat tenaganya menipis begitu, sebuah taksi berhenti dan menurunkan penumpang di depannya.

“Haa … t-tunggu!” ia buru-buru menahan pintu taksi yang akan tertutup dan melompat masuk. Sang Sopir sempat melongo sebentar namun kemudian tersenyum ramah pada anak itu.

“Ke mana tujuan Anda, Tuan Muda?”

Hikaru terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk salah fokus ke panggilan sang sopir taksi padanya. “N-Narita ... Bandar Udara Narita ...” jawabnya.

Mengangguk patuh, sopir itu menjalankan taksinya ke tempat tujuan. Hikaru di kursi belakang hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi depan. Tangannya kembali mencari kontak Ayumu di ponselnya dan putus asa mencoba menghubunginya lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Anak itu menghela napas lesu. _Garnet_ nya menatap sendu layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto Ayumu sedang tertawa riang yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dan professional hingga satu notifikasi masuk dan membuatnya terhuyung mundur ke sandaran kursi.

_[Ah, kamu_ misscall _aku, ya? Maaf aku enggak dengar tadi. Oh ya, nanti temui aku di taman yang biasa ya~!]_

Hikaru terkekeh pelan—hingga menyita sedikit perhatian sopir taksi. _Aku khawatir berlebihan ... dia saja belum sampai bandara,_ batinnya.

Anak itu kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Si Sopir. “Pak, maaf. Saya tidak jadi ke Narita. Tolong bawa saya ke Miyoshi.”

 

Sepuluh menit sebelum _take-off_ , Ayumu berhasil kembali ke bandara, walau sedikit tergesa karena pengumuman _pre boarding_ kembali menggaung.

Tidak ada perasaan berat lagi yang menggantung di hatinya. Ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, baik dirinya yang akan meninggalkan mau pun yang ditinggalkan.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki kabin, gadis berjilbab itu menoleh ke belakang—seolah orang itu ada di sana melambai tangan padanya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

_Sampai nanti_ , _Hikaru-kun ..._

 

Taksi berbelok dan berhenti di depan sebuah taman dengan satu pohon sakura besar di tengahnya. Ayunan di sudut sana bergerak tertiup angin, seirama dengan kelopak merah muda yang beterbangan. Hikaru turun dan melangkah memasukinya. _Garnet_ nya memindai sekeliling. Tak ada eksistensi gadis berjilbab yang biasa ia temui sejauh matanya memandang.

_Apa dia belum datang ...?_ ia berpikir sembari berjalan ke bawah pohon. Kakinya menyandung sesuatu yang tersembul sedikit dari bawah tanah.

Hikaru berlutut. Menemukan tulisan ‘Untuk Hikaru-kun’ di tanah yang ia pijak dan sesuatu berbentuk balok yang terkubur tiga per empat bagiannya.

Ia tidak curiga sama sekali. Digalinya sedikit tanah itu dan ditariknya benda berwarna perunggu tersebut dari sana. Tangannya membuka penutup kotak itu dan menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat.

Sebuah surat. Dan sebuah firasat buruk mulai menyergap hatinya.

 

> Untuk sahabatku, Megumare Hikaru-kun,
> 
> Halo, dan maaf (lagi) karena mengusik Minggu pagimu yang tenang. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, oke? Walaupun aku tak yakin kamu bisa menerimanya ... tapi ... ya, ini dia.
> 
> Saat kamu membaca surat ini, bisa jadi aku telah ada di atas langit, berusaha mencari kepala surai kacangmu di antara ribuan atap rumah berwarna oranye. Aku minta maaf (lagi dan lagi—aku tahu maafku tidak akan cukup bagimu) karena merahasiakan kepergianku darimu. Kamu harus tahu, aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuatmu kecewa ... atau depresi, dan kuharap kamu tidak berlari ke jembatan dan menjatuhkan diri lagi seperti waktu itu sepulangnya kamu dari taman ini.
> 
> Aku kembali ke Indonesia karena ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan. Kamu tahu? Aku sebenarnya bercita-cita menjadi seorang Ustadzah. Aku ingin berdakwah dan mengajar untuk anak-anak. Namun sebelum itu, aku terlebih dulu ingin menuntaskan urusanku yang lain—aku ingin bisa menghafal 30 Juz Alquran. Jadi ... kita baru akan bertemu lagi ... 3 tahun ke depan.
> 
> Sekali lagi, dan terakhir kali ... aku minta maaf. Maaf jika kesan pertamaku padamu tidak mengenakkan, maaf jika selama ini ada perkataanku yang kurang sopan—biar bagaimana pun, kamu itu Senpaiku, ‘kan—dan maaf karena aku hanya pamit melalui secarik kertas.
> 
> Tapi ... omong-omong, aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu. Kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu tertarik dengan Islam, ‘kan? Hehehe ... semoga hadiah itu bermanfaat bagimu, ya~!
> 
> Oke, sekian surat dariku. Sampai jumpa 3 tahun lagi, Hikaru-kun ...
> 
> Sahabatmu yang jayus, Nakajima Ayumu.

 

Hikaru menjatuhkan tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam surat tersebut. Matanya yang berpendar melirik ke arah kotak. Ia pun mengambil kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah Alquran kecil dan alat shalat untuk laki-laki di dalamnya.

Isakannya tak kuasa lagi ia tahan. Didekapnya erat kotak hadiah itu di dadanya yang berdentam-dentam. Ia menangis kencang, seperti tak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

Pohon besar, angin lembut yang membelai, dan guguran kelopak sakura hanya mampu menemani kesendiriannya tanpa suara.

 

* * *

 

**[epi]**

Ia menghentikan sedan silvernya yang mengilat memantulkan cahaya mentari. Awal musim panas masih menyisakan guguran sakura terakhir dari musim semi. Udaranya pun masih sejuk, beda dengan cuaca pertengahan musim nanti yang bisa saja membuatmu meleleh begitu melangkah keluar rumah.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Menekan tombol pengunci sekali dan mengantonginya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan. Tangan satunya meraih ponsel dan memeriksa notifikasi.

Satu pesan berbunyi _[Tunggu ya. Lima menit lagi aku sampai.]_ berhasil membuat senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

Kepalanya lalu menghadap ke depan dan ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sekarang di hadapannya berdiri kokoh sebuah pohon besar yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu—hanya saja tanpa kelopak merah muda yang merekah indah di setiap dahannya.

Namun yang kali ini mendekatinya bukanlah Megumare Hikaru yang sama seperti waktu itu. Ia telah berubah ... banyak sekali, sepenglihatannya. Posturnya lebih jangkung—hampir menembus seratus delapanpuluh sentimeter—berkat latihan fisik yang dilakukannya satu setengah tahun terakhir. Garis maskulin telah sempurna membingkai wajahnya, ia bukan lagi cowok _shota_ atau apa pun itu yang disebutkan teman-temannya dulu. Jumlah wanita yang tertarik dengannya juga bertambah pesat.

Oke, Hikaru bukannya sombong mau menolak mereka atau apa. Tapi saat ini ia hanya tertarik dengan satu wanita yang sepaham dengannya.

“Hikaru-kun?”

Ah. Gadis itu datang.

“Yo, Ayumucchi!” senyuman berbeda ia lempar padanya.

“Aaah ... lama tak berjumpa,Hikaru-kun ...!” gadis berjilbab putih berhias pita berwarna _indigo_ dengan terusan berwarna berwarna biru langit itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. “Wah ... kamu sekarang lebih tinggi ya ... curang!” ujarnya.

Hikaru terkekeh. “Aku menunggu kamu mengatakan itu,” katanya. “Omong-omong ... kamu betulan mau jalan-jalan sekarang? Enggak capek?”

Ayumu menggeleng mantap. “Enggak dong! Lagian, sebenarnya aku sudah sampai sejak tadi subuh, tapi aku enggak bilang saja ke kamu hahahaha~” gadis itu tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Dasar. Kalau begitu, ayo!”

 

Selanjutnya mereka berkelana, mencari tempat baru yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Tiga tahun ini tidak memberi perubahan yang signifikan pada distrik tempat mereka tinggal. Hanya ada beberapa yang berbeda dari sebelumnya seperti trotoar yang kini berhias bata warna-warni dan cat luar toko-toko yang waktu itu tampak suram kini menjadi lebih cerah.

Menjelang sore, mereka menapakkan kaki di kafeyang biasa mereka sambangi. Memesan menu yang sama dari waktu ke waktu—Hikaru _milkshake_ rasa cokelat biskuit, Ayumu susu putih hangat yang dicampur bubuk kakao dan kentang goreng—tanpa merasa bosan.

Di tengah perbincangan, Hikaru tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. “Oh, Ayumucchi. Ada sesuatu yang kubawakan untukmu, tapi ada di mobil. Sebentar ya!”

Ayumu hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung pemuda yang setengah berlari keluar kafe tersebut. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali, menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya sembari melempar cengiran.

“Ini dia!” ujarnya, seraya meletakkan sesuatu yang dimaksud ke atas meja. Kotak perunggu yang waktu itu Ayumu tinggalkan untuknya.

“Ah, ini ...” gadis itu terkekeh. “Kenapa dikembalikan padaku?” tanyanya.

“Kenapa ya? Coba saja buka,” Hikaru menopang dagunya, tersenyum penuh arti.

Ayumu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Penasaran, ia meraih kotak itu, membukanya, dan permata madunya berpendar dalam hitungan satu ... dua ... tiga.

Di dalam kotak tersebut, tersimpan apik sebuah kartu yang menampilkan tulisan anggun.

“Apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku,Ayumucchi?” yang kemudian diucapkan oleh pemuda bersurai sewarna kacang itu, sembari mengulurkan sebuah cincin dari emas putih yang mengilat.

Hanya suara TV ditambah sedikit deru mesin pendingin ruangan dan kendaraan lalu lalang di luar sana yang mengisi atmosfer. Ayumu mengerjap sekali dan sebulir kristal bening gugur dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu terisak pelan dan mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

“Aku bersedia, Hikaru-kun.”

 

**— _END_ —**


End file.
